427
by Rick Fittipaldi
Summary: Un corredor de autos envuelto en un turbio enredo con apuestas de duelo de monstruos roba una carta a Yugi, sin saber lo mucho que esta accion le habrá costado. En progreso
1. Un robo

Imagino que esta historia comienza en 1964, cuando un corredor texano de la serie NASCAR, Carroll Shelby, ideó la mejor forma de crear un auto rápido: un motor inmenso y potente dentro de un auto ligero

Imagino que esta historia comienza en 1964, cuando un corredor texano de la serie NASCAR, Carroll Shelby, ideó la mejor forma de crear un auto rápido: un motor inmenso y potente dentro de un auto ligero. Su idea se hizo realidad cuando introdujo un motor de competición en el cofre de un pequeño roadster. Así nació el Shelby Cobra...

Pero nuestra historia realmente comienza en la ciudad Domino, en la actualidad. Un estrafalario chico entró corriendo al aula 213. Entró con tanta prisa que tropezó y cayó al piso. Tea le extendió su mano mientras le preguntaba:

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí – contestó el chico, tomando su mano.

En ese momento entró el profesor y dijo:

- Por favor clase, den la bienvenida a Rick McLean. Él estará con nosotros desde hoy. – Se dirigió al chico – Toma asiento junto a Mutoh.

Rick así lo hizo.

El chico vestía de una forma poco común: Vestía una camisa azul, y sobre ella, el jersey del colegio de una forma muy propia, pero usaba un pantalón holgado y calzaba tenis de un escandaloso color rojo. El cabello, muy corto y peinado hacia adelante, le daba un aspecto infantil, aunque era muy alto, lo que lo hacia lucir aun mas raro.

...pero volvamos a nuestra historia...

El chico tomó asiento y Yugi le dijo:

- Tu apellido me suena conocido...

- ¿Perdón?- Respondió

- Digo que tu apellido me suena conocido.

- Ah- Respondió el chico.

Al escuchar esto Tea dijo:

- ¿Eres familiar de Charlie McLean?

- Claro, el es mi padre – Respondió el chico.

- ¿EN SERIO? -Pregunto la joven, sorprendida

- Si, si -Replico Rick- El corredor Charlie McLean es mi padre. Yo tambien corro, ¿sabes?

La clase comenzó y siguió sin ningún contratiempo. A la hora del descanso. Yugi se levantó de su asiento y su baraja cayó al piso. Rick la tomó y le preguntó:

- ¡Ah, eres duelista! ¿Puedo ver tus cartas?

- ¡Claro! Sólo cuídalas.

- Estan en buenas manos.

Después de ver las primeras diez cartas, Rick cayó de su asiento y exclamó:

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Realmente eres Yugi Mutoh? Esto tengo que acabar de verlo... Siguió viendo las cartas sin impresionarse más, hasta que llegó a la carta de la Maga Obscura... "Esta carta..."

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo Yugi

- ¿Eh? Este... ah... n-no, no ocurre nada – Respondió el chico, un poco turbado.. "Ya se me ocurrirá algo" pensó.

A la hora de salida Rick llamó a Yugi:

- Necesito que me vuelvas a prestar tu baraja.

- Sí, claro. ¿Se puede saber para qué?

- Ah, sí – contestó, y sacando la carta de la Maga Obscura dijo:

– ¡Para esto!

Le propinó a Yugi un golpe en la boca del estómago, lo que hizo que éste quedara inconsciente. En eso llegaron Tristán y Joey. Este último al ver lo que había pasado le dijo a Rick:

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?!

- ¡Esto es entre él y yo!

- Te voy a romper...

- ¿Qué? ¿La madre? ¡Anda! Quiero ver que lo intentes...

Dicho esto, Rick le dio el mismo golpe que a Yugi, pero no lo dejó inconsciente. Tristán comenzó a perseguirlo, perdiéndolo detrás de la escuela. En eso, un bronco rugido lo dejó parado en seco.

- ¿Me buscabas? – le gritó Rick Tristán volteó hacia atrás y divisó un flamante Shelby Cobra.

Este último comenzó a acelerar y Tristán le dijo:

- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

- ¡No te interesa! – Contestó Rick embragando la primera marcha. El Shelby salió patinando ruedas y obligando a Tristán a saltar hacia un lado. Salió hacia la calle y se perdió entre el tráfico...

Continúo después...

Por favor envíenme reviews, aunque sean regaños o amenazas de muerte...


	2. Golpes

Antes de seguir, un condiscípulo me pregunto el por qué del 427

Antes de seguir, un condiscípulo me pregunto el por qué del 427. El 427 es el motor más aclamado de la década de los 60's, y tal vez uno de los mejores del mundo, ya que sus prestaciones eran mas de competencia que de un motor, digamos, real. Con las 427 pulgadas cúbicas (6996 c.c.) de desplazamiento, esta planta de poder de ocho cilindros en V erogaba en promedio 440 HP.

Después de que el automóvil salió de la escuela, Tristán se puso de pie y en eso llegaron los otros tres (ya-saben-a-quienes-me-refiero) Yugi dijo:

- Está muy lejos, y va muy rápido...

Mientras los otros discrepaban, Joey volteó a ver el convertible rojo que estaba atrás de ellos y dijo:

- Oigan muchachos, tengo una idea.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntaron

- Este auto... está abierto y tiene llave – dijo Joey, señalando al auto.

Los cuatro se subieron, y Joey hizo que el auto saliera chillando las llantas. Unas calles más adelante, iba el pequeño auto azul. Rick sacó de debajo de su asiento una cerveza, la destapó y le dio un trago. Lo escupió inmediatamente al ver que en un Ford rojo iban los cuatro muchachos, persiguiéndolo. "Qué caraj…" pensó.

Dio un giro desesperado y entró a un callejón amplio. Joey hizo lo mismo y la persecución continuó hasta llegar al tope del callejón. Ambos vehículos se detuvieron y todos se bajaron de sus respectivas latas. Joey le dijo:

- ¡Devuelve esa carta!

- ¡Ven por ella! – contestó Rick.

Joey corrió a darle un puñetazo pero Rick se hizo a un lado y le cruzó el pie, haciendo que el primero se fuera de bruces. Después le propino una patada en la cara, noqueándolo.

- ¡El siguiente! – dijo Rick

Yugi se convirtió en Yami y dijo:

- Intenta conmigo.

Rick le lanzó un puñetazo pero Yugi, con un rápido movimiento, se lo detuvo. Rick dijo:

- No, no, no.

Le clavó un rodillazo entre las piernas y lo derribó al piso, dejándolo inconsciente. Se subió a su auto y salió del callejón.

Cuando Rick llegó al edificio de apartamentos donde vivía, se apeó, cerró el auto, y saco la carta de su bolsillo. "Me diste varios problemas, pero no mas", dijo para sus adentros.

Quedo sorprendido de que la carta estaba en blanco, y aun mas cuando escucho una voz que provenía de la cajuela, que decía "¡Auxilio!" "¡Sáquenme de aquí!" Rick acudió en tropel a abrir la cajuela, y, al abrirla y ver quién estaba dentro, sólo atinó a decir:

- Que ca… ra… jo…

Acto seguido, se desmayó.

Por favor, manden sus reviews...


	3. ¡Pero qué tenemos aquí!

Un poco más de historia

Un poco más de historia...

440 HP era la potencia promedio… que erogaba la versión de calle. La versión de competición tiene la marca de potencia de 605.67 HP, alcanzados el 8 de Diciembre de 1964 en el International Daytona Motor Speedway, en el cofre de un Dodge Charger de la NASCAR Grand Nacional series. También se logró una marca de velocidad, ya que el auto citado alcanzó la velocidad máxima de 175 MPH (281 Km/h aprox) esto no asombra en nuestro tiempo, pero en aquel tiempo era todo un hito.

Cuando Rick recobró la conciencia, estaba recostado en su cama. Aún estaba aturdido y dijo:

- ¡Aaaaay! Esa cerveza me hizo mucho efecto.

- ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó una voz de chica

- Ya estoy alucinando... Soñé que una carta de duelo me pedía a gritos que lo sacara del baúl de mi auto.

- Pues no creo que estuvieras alucinando... – respondió la chica

Al escuchar esto a Rick se le heló la sangre. Abrió los ojos y vio a una chica de piel blanca, algo exuberante, con unos inocentones ojos verdes que estaban enclavados en un rostro de niña coronado por un revuelto cabello dorado...

Rick quedo atonito y dijo:

- E-e-e-er-eres-s-s...

- Si, si – respondió la chica – todos me conocen como la Maga Oscura...

Rick lanzó tremendo grito, que se escuchaba casi en todos los confines del barrio. Ya recuperado del susto, preguntó:

- ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?

- Eso es lo que quisiera saber – respondió la chica.

- Y cuando me desmayé, ¿cómo fue que saliste?

-Digamos que son "secretos del oficio".

- Oh, rayos –Dijo el muchacho, tirandose de nuevo en el sofa- Ahora si, Yugi me matará…

- ¿El enano o el otro?

- Los... ¡Oye! ¿Los conoces?

- Pues... No sólo los conozco a ellos...

- Sí, como sea. Oye, pero quítate esos trapos...

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te parece mal mi atuendo?

- En donde estabas no, pero aquí es inapropiado. Si sales a la calle así no faltaría quién te dijera que estás loca.

- ¡Oye! – exclamó la chica

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, es la verdad – Dijo Rick – Ademas, debo ocultarte mientras pienso en una excusa valida.

- Está bien, lo haré. Pero, ¿No tendrás por ahí un cambio de ropa?

- Sí, si. En un momento te lo traigo.

- No, pero de chica...

- Deja ver si alguna me dejó algo.

- ¿Alguna? – Preguntó la chica

El único "cambio de ropa de chica" que tenía era un diminuto camisón de satén que su anterior novia había olvidado después de pasar la noche en el cuarto.

- Creo que esto es lo único... – dijo Rick – Espero que no te incomode...

- No hay problema – respondió la chica sonriendo – tengo uno igual...

Rick salió de la habitación. La chica comenzó a desnudarse; pero Rick entró en la habitación... cuando ella ya estaba completamente desnuda.

- Oye te iba a... - Rick se quedó mirándola con los ojos de plato y exclamó - ¡Madre santa! ¡Pero qué tenemos aquí!

Ella volteó, y, al verlo lanzó un grito y le metió una cachetada de esas que no se olvidan, tumbándolo al suelo. Cuando se levantó, dijo:

- Imagino que estarás aquí un buen tiempo.

- No tengo otro lugar a donde ir, creo que sí – dijo la chica.

- Entonces – concluyó Rick – deberás estar en el mundo de los vivos.

¡Ya! No sean tan ojetes, dejen un review por lo menos, ¿No?


End file.
